Definite Differences
by NekoKayia
Summary: Ivan and America are in a relationship. Japan does not take this well, but there's more between the two then even he could guess. RusAme, sort of one-sided JapAme. Warning:smut that includes Necrophilia.
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Definite Differences**

**Word Count: 7,209**

**Pairing: RusAme, sort of one-sided JapAme**

**WARNING: necrophilia (nothing explicit), dry fucking, language, and things of M content.**

**Saw an amazing comic about this, (many of you know it, if no, ask. Fanfic keeps removing it and I'd be happy to send a link some other way). Couldn't get the idea of Alfred being a necrophiliac out of my head, so I wrote this.**

* * *

><p>Japan couldn't figure it out. He really couldn't. He frowned ever so slightly, watching Alfred as the young blond spoke before his eyes traveled to Russia for a moment before looking back. Just that day, before the meeting, Alfred had told him that he and Ivan were...together. Kiku didn't remember what had brought up the topic, and he wasn't able to question the blond about it, half because he was in shock and disbelief and also because other nations started coming in and the meeting would start soon, so they had to get to their seats. Still, Russia? The country that Alfred hated with a fiery burning passion for how many years? They didn't even get along, they weren't anything alike even. The more Kiku thought about it, the less sense it made.<p>

They're cultures were two completely different things, not that Japan knew much about Russia's culture, nor did he ever want to. Still, he did know that it would be nothing like Alfred's, their beliefs and morals, religion, food, culture, everything. There was no similarities, and they had hated each other for so long, so it made no sense at all, unless of course it was some sort of lust. Not that Kiku could think of anybody, especially Alfred, who would lust after the Russian personification, it just wasn't logical.

These thoughts occupied his mind all throughout the meeting until a lunch break was called, in which he stood up as well as all the other nations, quite a few of them were out the door quickly for lunch, and he figured that Alfred would be one of the first people out of there, but instead he stayed behind and walked over to none other than Russia, who was standing himself now. Kiku narrowed his eyes as the blond started saying something enthusiastically and Russia listened quietly, there was another difference between them. Alfred was loud and cheerful all the time while Ivan was quiet and had an air of doom around him all the time. Alfred was warm while Russia was cold. They were complete opposites.

Japan walked up to Alfred, choosing to ignore Russia, who looked threateningly at him as he drew Alfred's attention away from their conversation with a polite cough. Serves him right, America would tire of whatever strange lust had overtook him and leave the hulking country soon enough, "Oh hey Japan, what's up?" Alfred asked cheerfully, seeming to not catch the atmosphere growing tenser between Kiku and his new toy. Not that Alfred would ever use somebody, the blond was probably manipulated and confused. Maybe the Russian used 'I'm evil but I want to be good' to get Alfred to lower his guard and then taken advantage. That bastard!

"Hello Alfred-san." Kiku greeted, bowing a little before straightening and glaring at the taller country, "Russia-san."

"Japan." Ivan said tightly.

"So, whatcha doin Kiku?" Japan took a little victory in the angry glint that rose in Russia's eyes when Alfred said his human name so casually.

"Actually I was hoping that you would join me for lunch? We have not spoken in a while." Alfred's eyes lit up and at the same time Ivan's mood seemed to take a turn for the worst.

"Really? That sounds like a good idea-"

"Sorry, he can't." Russia growled, "He has already agreed to eat with me. Come on Alfred." Ivan said, grabbing Alfred's hand and pulling the surprised blond away. Kiku's anger rose, how dare he? Not only was he touching American but Ivan was actually taking his friend away when Alfred was just about to agree! However, then Alfred took his hand out of Ivan's grip.

"Dude, Ivan, chillax," Alfred said, going back to Japan and standing behind him, clasping him on the shoulders. Japan squirmed away from being touched, but didn't move out of the grip. Yes, Alfred's hands were warm, and it was clear that the blond had chosen him. Japan was smug enough in that victory to have even accepted a hug without much fuss at this point, the American had always been so touchy-feely, "Japan can join us." And now Russia's and Japan's faces matched in equal disapproval, "It'll be awesome, and-"

"Nyet. Have fun." Ivan said tightly before turning around and walking away. Victory! After a couple seconds he looked up at Alfred in confusion since the other hadn't moved at all, he looked confused, but then he looked down to meet Kiku's eyes and he smiled, all negative emotions gone.

"Come on!" He let go of Kiku's shoulders to grab the others hand, dragging him along behind him.

"Ah, America-san..." He said, trying to get out of the powerful grip, but it was to no avail, it wasn't until a moment later that he noticed they were going in the exact opposite way of the lunch hall. This confused him as Alfred led him into an empty room and slid to a stop. Kiku ran into him from behind and nearly fell backwards from the sudden stop if not for the hold on his arm. Alfred let go once Japan wasn't in risk of falling over and turned to smile at him.

"So whatcha want to ask?"

"What?" Japan asked, a little shocked.

"Well, you obviously want to talk to me about something, probably about me and Ivan, right?" Kiku nodded, surprised that Alfred actually knew that, "Yeah I know, it's strange to me too. I mean in a relationship? Scares me just thinking about it, commitment and all that. Not exactly the land of 'being committed' and all the politics, oh, it's a mess." Kiku was happy that the relationship was having problems...but it didn't sound like the ones he'd hear about.

"But...why are you dating him?" Kiku asked, "I thought you hated each other, and you are so much different from each other."

"Yeah, we did kind of have an unstable period...but I don't know about hate, if countries can even truly hate. England and France are the closest I've seen, and their like best friends now." Kiku frowned, not accepting that answer to explain everything.

"But your differences."

"Hm? Oh yeah, we have some differences, I mean if he was like me I'd have to kill him." Alfred said, smiling, "But we actually have a lot more in common than I thought we did originally...a lot more." He muttered the last part, looking like he was about to get lost in thought.

"But Alfred-san, he's a monster." Alfred was pulled out of his daze and smiled sadly.

"I know, but...that can't be helped." Japan couldn't believe what he was hearing, couldn't be helped? Out of the self-proclaimed hero's mouth? What had Russia done to him in such a short amount of time to make him think like that?

"Alfred-san, what are you saying? You should not hang around him if you know he is a monster!"

"Look, I'm not expecting you to hang around with him because of me, we can still hang out right?" Alfred asked, looking very worried. Kiku sighed heavily, where did Alfred go from one idea to the next?

"Of course we can." He muttered, he wasn't going to let Ivan get in the way of their relationship, and maybe he could get Alfred back to his childishly heroic self. The blond smiled at him happily.

"Good, come on, let's go get some food now, I'm really starving now!" Kiku felt Alfred take his hand again and lead him away from the room. Japan smiled a bit, there were two more differences, Alfred always smiled truly and he was always so honest.

* * *

><p>Finally the meeting ended, Alfred stood up, still smiling as he looked around and went to Ivan, who he knew was still angry at him for going with Japan for lunch. He was so possessive. Alfred walked towards the taller again though, just like before, "Hey." He greeted. Ivan looked disapproving, well he didn't have to look that upset, until he heard the small familiar cough. Alfred looked around to see Japan, "Oh, hey Japan! What's up?" He asked, more curious then last time.<p>

"Alfred-san." Kiku greeted politely, "I was wondering if you would come over and try a new video game at my house now that the meeting is over?"

"A new video game, really?" Alfred asked, brightening at that aspect, opening his mouth to go on when he felt a gloved hand wind through his hair and then a sharp pull that continued. Alfred winced, following the pull to see that Ivan was leading him out the doors, "Sorry Kiku, I promised Ivan I would spend time with him." He called back, but then he was rounding the corner and the meeting room wasn't in view anymore, but Alfred couldn't really tell where they were headed with how Ivan held his head, but after a couple moments Alfred spoke, "I was going to tell him no by the way, you don't have to be so hasty."

"Just like you did at lunch?" Ivan growled angrily, a completely unnecessary tug to the hair made the blond cut off any protests he was about to make until he was led into a room that was familiar to him enough to know it even at the awkward view. Ivan shoved him away, making Alfred stumble a bit before he regained his balance, he heard the lock of the heavy doors behind him. Alfred turned to look at Ivan, who was coming towards him again. Ah, he knew that he was probably going to be fucked into submission if memory placed that expression right.

Ivan grabbed his hair again, earning a hiss of protest, but Ivan didn't pay attention as he once again led Alfred to the table and then slammed the others head down on it. Ivan wasn't exactly the most gentle thing in the world, but Alfred wasn't the most breakable either. Alfred grunted, not liking being leaned over the table, he could feel Ivan behind him now, "Spread your legs." Alfred closed his eyes, feeling a blush of embarrassment rise, he knew that Ivan was as possessive as hell, honestly he should have been used to this. Alfred whimpered a bit, but did as he was told, moving his legs apart from each other. He must be a sight, and Ivan knew how much he didn't like being in such positions that gave Ivan full domination. But he didn't fight back, he kind of felt like he needed this in a way. Ivan hummed, "You are being compliant unlike usual." So he even noticed? Alfred didn't say anything, blushing stronger as he gripped the table edge.

Ivan didn't say anything as he slid his hand to Alfred's pants resting on his hips, pulling them down from the back to expose Alfred's ass. Alfred whined, moving a bit in protest at the cold air hitting him. He heard a zipper being undone, but Ivan couldn't have been even halfway hard yet. Contemplating that, he felt Ivan lean over him and then sink his teeth into Alfred's neck harshly. Alfred grunted, closing his eyes in pain, he bet Ivan wished such a mark would last more than just a few hours. After a few seconds Ivan released the neck, much to the blonds' relief, untangling his hand from the hair and removing his hand that was stroking himself as well before grasping onto Alfred's hips. He could see the sudden panic fly through those blond eyes before he trusted inside the blond. Alfred gripped the table until the chunks he had been gripping broke off, gritting his teeth harshly together.

Ivan groaned over him, but didn't give any time for Alfred to recover, "B-bastard, you could have fingered me a little." Alfred muttered, opening his eyes a bit as he got used to the pain and felt Ivan going in and out of his body in a slowly growing rhythm.

"You never do with me...at least I do...most of the time." Ivan panted out, not pausing. Alfred glared, he didn't much care for the lube issue anymore, too late now, besides he never did even think about using it when he topped, why would Ivan need it anyway? No, the problem was Ivan wasn't touching him at all, only grabbing his hips, which had about three layers between their flesh. Bastard wasn't even trying to let him any pleasure. Then again when Ivan did allow Alfred to do whatever he wanted, oh he never felt such blissful orgasms before. Alfred shuddered at the memory of that, feeling Ivan speeding up and speaking usually in broken Russian until he came inside of Alfred, riding out his high with a few more thrusts before sighing and pulling out. Alfred winced a bit at the feeling of cum starting to leak out of him.

Ivan pulled his pants up, which did not help his disapproval at all, "More of my clothes, ruined." Alfred muttered before he felt the hand gripping his hair, wait, weren't they done? Apparently not, he felt Ivan maneuver him until he was kneeling on the ground. Ah, now this he didn't mind so much. He looked up at Ivan, smiling and almost asking if he was reading the situation right. He saw Ivan smirk.

"You really are too eager sometimes." That meant yes. Alfred leaned forward, putting his hands on Ivan's hips as he felt the grip on his hair loosen, but not leave completely as he trailed his tongue up Ivan's limp cock, not caring about where exactly it had been just a couple seconds ago, still, he kept just giving little licks until it was hard again, and with that he really got to work. He ran his tongue along the bottom, tracing the pulsing blood vessel there before he reached the tip, slipping his tongue past the slit and getting to the sensitive area under there until he felt Ivan push his head down onto the appendage. Alfred made a soft noise, which only encouraged Ivan to force the other to take more in. Alfred had to relax his throat quickly as soon the whole thing was in his mouth and throat.

He heard Ivan moan above him and he smirked as much as physically possible with something so large stuffed in ones mouth, but he put that aside as he started to suck, hollowing his cheeks and humming. He really did like having this much control over Ivan, and he did like things in his mouth...though usually more tasty things. Still, beggars couldn't be choosers. He felt proud that he could make such noises come from Ivan too, he wouldn't lie, from the grunts to the soft mewls of pleasure, it all depended on how Alfred sucked and where he licked. He could tell that Ivan was close to coming soon for the second time as it grew in his mouth. Alfred opened his throat in preparation for it, but then Ivan pulled him back, he was confused for a moment before he felt the cum splash on his flash. He closed his eyes against it before slowly he blinked his eyes open, looking up at Ivan.

Ivan chuckled, tucking himself into his pants and zipping up before kneeling down to the now much cuter Alfred, who knew it was possible? But then again, with his face covered in cum and looking almost innocent in his surprise, especially with the pout on his lips now, "You could have warned me, I don't want my bomber jacket stained."

"Oh you do not mind." Ivan purred.

"You don't have to go through so much to prove that I'm yours Ivan." He sighed heavily. Ivan pouted a bit.

"But it's so much fun." Alfred gave a half glare of sorts.

"Well, find something to clean it up, I'm not walking around like this." Ivan pouted more, but nodded, going to the closet and pulling out a box of tissues, most closets in this place had several unopened ones in every closet, Ivan never did care to question why, they came in handy in such cases. He went back to Alfred and sat down, holding out the box towards the blond, who took it and started unwrapping it. He pulled out a couple and starting to clean off his face, Ivan occasionally pointing out spots he missed until Alfred was cleaned of any visible cum and a pile of tissues laid on the floor, the custodians would get those later.

Ivan looked at Alfred, "I'm sorry." He muttered softly, playing with his hands, "I just got kind of angry." Alfred rolled his eyes before going to Ivan and hugging him.

"Idiot." He said, but he felt Ivan brighten and hug him back. He knew Ivan was trying to be better with his anger, and he was actually doing a pretty good job with it, trying and everything. Alfred was kind of jealous of it, but he did help the other as much as he could to encourage it. Alfred nuzzled into Ivan's neck, sighing in comfort. Ivan held him back, seeming happy also for the rare moment of peace, "I'm hungry." Alfred suddenly said, Ivan chuckled a bit, pulling away. Alfred slid off of his lap and stood up, "McD's sounds good to me!"

"That grease bucket?" Ivan asked, scrunching his nose up as he stood up himself, "I'd rather keep my taste buds intact tonight."

"Only fair, you mouth fucked me."

"My hips did not move."

"No, you hand was doing enough."

"And so, that is not me fucking you."

"What kind of logic is that? You can fuck people with fingers you know!"

"I bet you've tried it."

"I bet your imagining that." Ivan giggled a bit before reaching the door before pausing, "What?"

"I left this locked." Ivan hummed as he pulled it open.

"Ah fuck, did another janitor see us? Great another human scared for life, at least this isn't America or..." Alfred stopped talking when he walked to the door frame and stopped. Awkwardness was just one word in so many, "Ah...K-Kiku, what are you doing here?" Alfred asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "Haven't been there long have you?" He could almost feel the hatred pouring off both of them. Hopefully they didn't break out into a fight.

"Alfred-san, I respect you and therefore will consider the possibility of those you date."

"Oh, you're giving me a blessing?" It sounded weird, but Kiku was kind of attached to him, like a kid brother except that Japan was like way older, so it was something rare. Kiku stayed silent, no? What else could have been though?

"However...after such violent displays from said...considerable date, I cannot agree." Alfred put his hands over his mouth and turned beat red.

"Y-you didn't...don't tell me you saw any of that?" Alfred asked, wide eyes, Japan blushed slightly and looked away. Oh shit, oh shit, Japan, his best friend and fellow nation pretty much saw him get dominated by Ivan. Talk about hit to the pride.

"I am sorry...I did not think that such...activities would happen." But then he was glaring at Russia, "Especially in such a cruel way." Ivan smirked, not that small fake smile, and not the happy real one, but one that promised pain. And then he giggled.

"Oh I'm sorry Japan. But as you do not know what Alfred may just like. For all you know he could be a masochist." Ivan said.

"Hey!" Alfred said in defense, but Japan spoke next.

"Really? I did not see him cum." Alfred felt like dying, truly he did, he took a step back and made a small noise. Ivan did not seem pleased at all and took a step forward.

"That would mean you would be watching him closely, does it not?" Ivan growled dangerously low, "And he did not cum because I did not allow him, it as simple as that."

"You truly are a monster to use Alfred-san in such a way." Japan said, which for Kiku, the ever polite and quite one was like a bitch slap in Alfred's eyes. Ivan giggled.

"Think of me as you will. But you will pay for even looking at Alfred in such sexual ways." Ivan said, pulling out his pipe. Japan narrowed his eyes as he pulled out his sword. And this is where Alfred stepped between them.

"Okay, hold the phone for like five seconds and take a chill pill!" Alfred said, putting his hands out to each of them in a motion of 'stop' "If not, I can and will take both of you until you are calm enough to act more mature then me at the moment! And guys, that's sad." They didn't move, "Good." He turned to look at Ivan, "Dude, Japan's my best bud, you can't just be all 'I'll kill you now' whenever you think he may be coming onto me, seriously, you would think the air itself was coming onto me if we didn't need it to breath!" Ivan looked at the air in sudden suspicion and Alfred slapped his face, "Focus Ivan. Point is, he's still my best friend and your not to harm him." Ivan's eyes flashed as he looked pissed. Alfred ignored that for the time being and looked at Japan, "Dude, Japan, I know your all looking out for me and bro-code and all that, but watching my boyfriend banging me, not awesome." Japan looked away, "And you don't have to worry so much okay? Ivan may be a bit rough with me but I can do some damage myself, he doesn't get out of feeling this awesome abs at work! Besides, I know it doesn't seem like it but I really love Ivan okay? I mean why else would I risk being in an actually relationship?" He gave a forced laugh, but winced a bit at the thought, "So, you don't have to worry so much okay?"

Japan looked away, he couldn't accept that Alfred was in love, actually in love with that...thing. But, he supposed...he looked back up into Alfred's eyes, almost pleading and completely sincere. He supposed...for Alfred's sake he could back off a bit, "Alright Alfred-san, I will agree, but if you ever need me, I will be here." He said, sending a pointed glare at Ivan. Alfred smiled.

"Great dude, thanks, I'll see you, okay? We can talk later and maybe I can try out that new video game in a bit?" Japan smiled, nodding before hesitating and walking away. Alfred waved until the other was out of sight. There was a heavy silence, honestly it was surprising he wasn't being molested against the wall at this point. He turned to look at Ivan, who was staring at him in almost shock. Alfred sighed, shaking his head and smiling weakly, "Come on," Alfred said, entwining his fingers with Ivan's, "I want to go back to the hotel." He said, walking and pulling Ivan with him. There was silence while they walked until they were on the streets then,

"Alfred, did you really mean what you said?" Ivan asked quietly, almost unsure. Alfred couldn't blame him, at times their relationship was rocky at best. He knew what Ivan meant though.

"Pfft, of course I did, every word! Kiku can't just be being all perverted and watching people get off. Sure that's okay if it's all legal and you buy it and shit, and doesn't include your best friend and everything, but sneaking into locked doors and being all ninja...I wonder how long he was there..." Alfred said, worrying. Ivan felt a bit of outrage build up, but he was distracted at the moment by something else.

"You mean every word?" Ivan question.

"Yeah, why else would I have said it?" Ivan smiled happily, but then frowned.

"You won't ever touch that small weak excuse for a country will you?" Alfred sighed.

"Not cool to call him names. And of course I'll touch him, it's fun to hug him and he gets all like Japanese and shit. But if you mean will I ever try sleeping with him? No, he's like a kid brother to me, sure a lot older, but whatever." Alfred said, shrugging, before looking up at Ivan, "Besides, I think you have enough reason to believe I haven't slept with anybody other then you since...that night." Ivan smiled happily.

"I'm glad."

"I still remember it..." Alfred sighed, "Let's see, back during the cold war, right?"

"Da, that's right, we started having quite a bit of fun after we broke down and slept with each other the first time."

"After that rules were established, a meeting place and even a way of contact." Alfred added, noticing that they were building the story off of each other.

"It was quite good, all that heat." Ivan smirked, "Too much lust I think."

"No kidding. I don't even know how we lasted so long."

"But we broke down, started meeting in secret."

"We still argued and we got into a lot of fist fights."

"But the sex was good."

"That it was." Alfred sighed, "I guess it was only a matter of time before you found out..." Then he smiled a bit, "But only you would be fucked up enough to actually be turned on by it." Ivan hummed, smiling in reminiscence.

"I am glad I found out. So glad." Ivan said, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Alfred give a small nod of agreement.

* * *

><p>"Ah...Alfred, you are always so tight." Ivan muttered, panting heavily. Alfred grunted a bit, shifting his hips to get better settled on the large dick inside of him, but he didn't give much pause as he started setting a nice rhythm as he rode the taller man. The creeks from the bed were kind of annoying, but he could ignore that now as he panted heavily, own erection hard as he continued fucking himself on Ivan. Oh, but he loved riding.<p>

"Yeah...I bet you say that to all the people you fuck." Alfred growled, "Or rape I should say." His bomber jacket, the only article of clothes he wore, was slipping off one of his shoulders.

"You're the one who enjoys getting fucked." Ivan panted out, but it was strained with the pleasure he was feeling. How many times had they met in this place and fucked so heatedly already since the beginning of this? To many to count, maybe hundreds, maybe more. And so many new positions to try.

"Ivan." Alfred muttered quietly. Ivan's nails were biting into his flesh at his hips, probably leaving scratch marks, but he didn't care since he was giving the same treatment to Ivan's arms. He could feel Ivan bucking up into him now at a rapid pace, and Alfred did the best he could to match it, knowing that the older was close.

"Agh, Alfred." It was almost sweet how he said Alfred's name as his face scrunched up and as cum filled Alfred up.

The blond stopped his riding for a moment, still panting and covered in sweet and still hard as he watched Ivan come down from his high. No more creeks, just silence, he chuckled a bit as he reached into his bomber jacket. Ivan's eyes, that had been closed in bliss snapped open at the sound of the gun cocking only to see Alfred pointing a gun straight at his face. Ivan didn't move, "You've gotten careless Ivan." Alfred hummed as Ivan's eyes hardened.

"That won't kill me for long Alfred." The blond smiled, and pulled the trigger. Ivan's head was pretty much blown up from such a close range shot, at least out the back, there was a lot of blood that covered the sheets and continued to leak out. Alfred dropped the gun onto the mattress and look in the sight in front of him. Alfred hesitated for a moment, Ivan's limp cock was still inside of him and the taller's arms that had been around his waist lay to the sides of Ivan, limp. Alfred lidded his eyes as he continued to ride, shivering in pleasure at the cold, unmoving body beneath him as he ignored the creeks starting back up again.

Ivan blinked his eyes open, remembering the last thing that happened, damn Alfred, he hadn't thought that this would be the result to letting him leave the bomber jacket on, he had just thought that it was some sort of kink or something. He would make sure Alfred paid. Then he felt something shift next to him and he looked over to see Alfred's blue eyes, instantly he glared, sitting up and reaching for the gun in between them quickly. He cocked it and pointed it at Alfred. Who continued staring ahead blankly, it was so strange that it gave Ivan pause, "I'm sorry." Alfred muttered quietly. Ivan could barely hear it, and doubted he had, America apologizing? Ivan looked over the others body to notice cum on his stomach...he remembered that Alfred had still been hard when he had pulled the trigger, something his adrenaline rush from having a gun pointed at him by his arch enemy helped him pick up on.

So he had cum after...his brain told him that was important somehow. Ivan thought about it a moment longer, not moving his body or the gun when it connected, his eyes widened, could it be... "Alfred?" The blond looked up at him, still blank, "Are you...a necrophilia?" Alfred's eyes looked away as they started to water, and his body began to shake as he shook his head and put his hand to his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry Ivan, I'm so sorry." The other muttered and Ivan watched, trying to figure this out. He put the gun on safety after uncocking it and put it behind Alfred, what did he think of this was his main question. But he laid down again, and pulling the teary-eyed blond to him, holding him. He'd never seen Alfred so close to crying before and it was unsettling. One of his hands petted the blond hair while another was under the bomber jacket and on his back.

"It's okay Alfred." Ivan muttered softly, "I just wish you told me sooner." The other shook his head.

"N-no, I'm not- I'm a hero I shouldn't..." Alfred trailed off, sobbing heavily then, "But I love it too much. I can't help it...I'm sorry." For some reason he had a feeling this wasn't the first time Alfred had done something like this.

"It's fine Alfred, I'm alright now, da?" Usually he would make fun of the blond...but this seemed like one of the things about them that they didn't cross the line of, there were a few things in that category surprisingly enough. Besides, the blond seemed like he was beating himself up enough, "And really, it is not that bad." Alfred gave out a dry laugh.

"Yeah right." He muttered, "Have to fuck a dead body to get off, that's fucked up."

"You have cum other times with me if you remember." Ivan said, nipping at Alfred's neck lightly.

"Y-yeah...your really cold though you know, compared to me and it's easy to imagine..." Alfred trailed off from that to start again elsewhere, "...you touch my erogenous zone a lot so-"

"I do?" Ivan asked, now wondering where mentioned part of the blonds' body was. But he supposed that wasn't the point, "Alfred, if you think I care to much, you must be very stupid." Alfred's eyes flashed at the insult, but he also looked confused.

"Huh? I shot you in the head and...well-"

"Da, you did." Ivan said before turning them so Ivan was on top of the blond, "And I am upset because I was looking for more than just one round. If you recall Alfred, you and I are enemies." He purred, "The only reason that we do this is to get off, da?" Ivan nibbled on Alfred's neck, starting to leave a mark, he felt the other whine and move beneath him, and he let go to continue speaking, "We agreed to accept each other's kinks then, if I recall. And as long as you do let me hm...finish, then I see no problem with letting you have whatever fun you would like to my body."

"Y-your serious?" Alfred asked, sounding shocked and disbelieving.

"Completely, I get to do whatever I wish to your body as well. As long as we do not harm our actual countries, this was our agreement, we never said anything about being alive and conscious for said treatments." Alfred shuffled under him in thought, but then he looked at Ivan seriously.

"I've killed people Ivan, most recently, your people."

"Da, I knew that."

"Huh?" Alfred asked, looking confused.

"While I do not approve of my people dying in the least...I did have some...video footage of you killing some people quite violently actually. I thought it would be good blackmail." Alfred furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Then why didn't you use it?" Ivan smiled, leaning down to Alfred's ear again to answer.

"Because, it excited me to see you that dark and powerful, breaking the bodies of what were sometimes even your own people in your rage and so easily." Ivan shivered slightly at that memory.

"Your turned on when I'm all dark and twisted? That's so messed up, I'm a hero and-"

"That's why it's even more fun to watch. That hero complex of yours. Though I now question what you did to those bodies after they were dead." Alfred looked away, "Thought so. You should really stop killing my people though." Ivan said, "But to think you'd be this twisted Alfred..."

"Like your one to talk. I can't believe you're turned on by me killing people and wanting to fuck your corpse."

"Da~" Ivan smirked, kissing the neck in front of him, "Nothing could be better." Alfred made a strange noise, caught between disgust and amusement, it was interesting to listen too.

"We are both so sick and fucked up." Alfred muttered, wrapping his arms around Ivan and digging his nails into the others back. In return, Ivan bit into his neck that he had been playing with. Alfred hissed a bit at that, digging his nails in harder before releasing them. Ivan hummed, and started licking up the blood on the wound.

"Da, that is something we can agree on." Ivan said before grabbing Alfred by the hair and forcing the other to turn onto his back. Alfred grunted uncomfortably at that, but Ivan was always leading him around by the hair. Ivan smirked at Alfred's exposed backside, especially since his knees were bent so his ass was sticking out invitingly in the air as his other hand trailed over Alfred's chest. Ivan leaned against the body below him, licking Alfred's ear before speaking into it, "Though I am very curious how you found out about this longing of yours." Alfred smirked.

"I think you'll have more fun imagining that then I would have telling you." Oh how true.

* * *

><p>"You never did tell me how you first found out." Ivan hummed as he sat on the couch. Alfred rolled his eyes as he dug into the hamburger they had gotten on the way. They had been fucking for a very long time, that was true, and they continued after the cold war ended, because honestly, both their kinks fit so nicely together, but after they weren't concentrated on undermining each other, they started to learn more they would have guessed about each other. Not just the dirty grimy stuff, but other things.<p>

"You never drop things." Alfred muttered.

"Neither do you." Ivan pointed out.

"Like that one time, with the memorial, you wouldn't talk to me for like a month!" Ivan glared at the blond from bringing that up.

"That is what you get for ignoring a memorial I send you for your 9/11."

"I said I was sorry!" Alfred said, "It's not my fault, I was kind of out of it and my government didn't tell me, so sue me already!" Ivan sighed heavily, he was still upset about that, really, he had sent his ex-enemy a gift, it should have had some sort of effect, more than it did. But Alfred was an ass at the best of times.

"As I was saying." Ivan pressed, "I would like to know." Alfred sighed, shoving the rest of his hamburger into his mouth and chewing a bit before swallowing. He stood up and walked over to Ivan before the blond straddled his hips.

"Alright, but it probably won't be as creative as anything your thinking." Alfred muttered quietly, "I-it was sort of an accident. Sure I found that I wasn't attracted to anybody really, even though I was kind of a teenager, and had some um...interesting fantasies, I figured it was like completely normal really." Ivan smiled a little at that, but nodded, gently stroking the others clothed thigh, "Well, it was sort of near the end of the Revolutionary War." Ivan's hand tightened and he narrowed his eyes.

"England?"

"You got it. Don't remember exactly how or anything led up to it...but I do remember that we were on an old battle field...and well I guess one thing led to another. If it makes you feel better you're the only one I've ever let top."

"Somehow, no, it doesn't." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, so, you know how I don't know my own strength...well I had my arm around his neck...just cause I didn't know what to do with it really, I was kind of new to the whole thing."

"You do favor necks." Ivan confirmed. Alfred shrugged.

"Yeah, anyway, I did notice he was dead after a moment, and at first I kind of freaked out...but I was really turned on at the same time. So yeah. Afterwards I did stay oh and England was so pissed. I told him that I didn't realize he was dead until after. He was still angry, and went on and on about how even if we're like in a war I should know when somebody's died in the middle of sex and stop. Well, I was still really young, but I knew that he was right and it was really bad to like it." Ivan sighed.

"Your own brother."

"I guess in a way, I didn't see him as that when I was rebelling, not even close." Alfred sighed. Ivan frowned a little, he was a little more okay with humans because they would be dead and soon they would rot and he had once asked Alfred about that, but he had said that he had his limits, and rotting flesh wasn't something that was a huge turn on, so they weren't competition and they were already dead. The worst Ivan could do was mangle the bodies. But usually Alfred did that himself afterwards, he learned. Still, another country was competition, "Don't be all protective." Alfred said, smiling and leaning down to touch their foreheads together, "Your the most fun to fuck when you're dead."

"Really? I would think they'd all be the same?" Alfred shook his head.

"I mostly love how cold you are, nobody else is that cold right after I off them, I'd usually have to wait so long and you know how impatient I am. Besides, you look so pretty, with your eyes glazed over and so peaceful." Ivan smiled, wrapping his arms around the blond as he felt the small shudder come from Alfred, "And so pale too." Alfred said softly, nuzzling into his cheek. Ivan chuckled a bit, "But I have a question for you?" Ivan hummed curiously, "You learned about this in the Cold War, why not just tell everybody? I mean that would have probably destroyed me and when my people found out...they would have been so horrified they probably would have gone willingly to communist Siberia. So why didn't you?"

"Ah, that is simple. For one, I would lost the most fantastic fucking sessions that I have had in...oh since I can remember honestly and because I did not want others knowing how easy it was to turn you on so much." Alfred snorted.

"Yeah, I bet they'd be lining right up." He said sarcastically. Ivan hummed.

"I'm glad that they wouldn't, I'm not one for sharing."

"So I've noticed." Alfred said, smiling, "Oh and Ivan~?"

"Da?"

"You owe me a fuck." Alfred said, and he heard the clicking of a gun next to his head. Alfred really had become more subtle about that blasted thing. Ivan smiled though as Alfred leaned back up and looked at him darkly. It was enough to get him excited, but he probably wouldn't be around long enough for that pleasure to do anything.

"Alright, but you have to explain to the hotel staff why their blood this time." Ivan said, "Oh and Alfred?"

"Yes?" The blond nearly purred.

"Try keeping my eyes inside their sockets this time."

"I'll think about it." There was no bang thanks to the silencer on the gun.

* * *

><p><strong>READ THIS BEFORE FLAMING: This was not meant to represent the countries accurately, I was just bored and like this idea. If you wish for me to remove this story please tell me before reporting me and I will take it down.<br>**

**Hope you all enjoyed anyway x3**

**ALSO! There was actually a memorial sent by Russia to America for 9/11...and nobody knows about it in America. THE GOVERNMENT IS HIDING THINGS? So what else is new? Apparently not the monument. Which is freaking huge! Anyway, continue with your lives.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Word Count: 6,472**

**Wow, this is a blast from the past. Meant to update it on Halloween. Few days late, but what the heck. This will be like my story Glass Rose, updates every year until I'm satisfied, always says it's finished. Cause it could end where I leave it. Buttttt, I will tell you when I'm done and good with it.**

**REMOVAL: If you wish to remove this story due to the content, please inform me before reporting me. I will take it down and put it up on a more appropriate site. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Ivan blinked his eyes open as he regained consciousness. It was light now and he felt something shifting almost imminently, causing him to look down and see Alfred laying there in his arms. The blond always did put him into positions before he woke up, sometimes he would wake up sitting at a table, others hanging from the ceiling for some reason. It really depended on how Alfred was feeling he supposed and apparently the blond had been in a cuddling mood, which wasn't exactly normal. Ah, Ivan blinked, sighing, one of his eyes was missing, perfect. It took weeks for it to grow back, it was usually easier to try putting the eyeball back in and letting the tissue reconnect, which is why Alfred usually hid it.<p>

Alfred turned over, oh so he was awake. The blond smiled a bit sleepily and Ivan leaned in and kissed the other softly, before pulling away, "I will need my eye back." Alfred pouted, moving around in physical protest as well as letting out a 'noooo' or some sound akin to it. Ivan sighed, wincing a bit at the movement, he closed the eyelid over the empty socket, laying his head down on the pillow, thankful that Alfred had left one of his eyes in this time. He was sore, the thing about being dead to regenerate was that things that happened to the body that weren't life-threatening during that time weren't healed until after waking up. And since blood didn't flow after death, there weren't many life-threatening things that could happen unless their vital organs were damaged somehow. Alfred had told him once he was curious and had slit Ivan's throat while dead, nothing happened of course, other than Ivan had literally woken up just long enough to die. Alfred hummed happily, cuddling into the other, "You seem to be in a cuddling mood." Ivan noted. Alfred nodded.

"Yeah, I just was thinking before you woke up." Well that wasn't always a good thing. Alfred's thought range could vary from fluffy cotton candy to the damnation of his soul. Sometimes both in the same thought process, he couldn't always follow it.

"Was it about cotton candy?"

"What? No, why about that? You're weird." Alfred said, Ivan smiled a bit, humming in agreement.

"Just checking."

"Okay then. Well anyway, thanks." Ivan opened his good eye to look the other over.

"For what?" Ivan knew it wasn't some stupid cliche thing where Alfred was thanking him for letting the blond kill him. He knew that the other was thankful, sure, but probably more for the fact that he hadn't killed any humans since then, hadn't gone mad with anger and pent up lust and just let go. Ivan was still a little disappointed by that fact, but Alfred had stopped killing his people so he was pleased. But Alfred hated this aspect of himself, the necrophilia, and with Ivan letting him indulge in such a thing that he hated, well... Alfred would never thank for that.

"Well, you know, what you said to Japan."

"That I would crush every bone in his body and pierce every organ with my pipe if he ever touched you?" Ivan said darkly. Alfred sighed, shaking his head.

"You never said that."

"I meant to." Ivan muttered.

"I mean about you not telling him about well... you know. That it was just you being controlling. I know it's kind of because you're super possessive." Russia pouted a bit, he was not, it was normal to want to keep somebody like Alfred to himself, "But you still could have told him about-" Blue eyes shifted, looking ashamed a moment before looking back with a light smile, letting that subject drop before he had even spoken it. "Though you've been trying to make friends lately, and acting kind of like you control me isn't going to help."

"I do not control." He blinked, confused, really he didn't know if he would even want to try controlling the blond, that seemed like the quickest way to push Alfred away from him for one reason, and it just wouldn't be nearly as fun being around America if he was 'controlled'. Ivan could have company like that any day if he called up Latvia or somebody, control came with fear and fear led to hate, it was the natural order of things.

"I know, I mean like... ah, stupid words." Alfred said, "Just like you kind of acted like it towards Japan, I know you don't." He snorted, no way he'd let Ivan control him. Sure, they were together, but it was more equal than anything, "And like I said, that'll probably push people away while you're trying to make new friends."

Not that Alfred was too keen on the idea of Ivan having too many friends, some were okay because Ivan could be all lonely sometimes and it was sad to think of that, but more friends meant he would have to share his time with Russia, and he didn't want that. And a part of him did fear that Ivan would find people who weren't as high-maintenance as himself. Alfred didn't think himself possessive, because it wasn't exactly because Ivan was his... it was just that he didn't want to share too much. Still, he wasn't as bad as the Slavic nation was when it came to that aspect.

"I see." Ivan said, nodding, "Do not worry, I would not want to make friends with that... country."

"Whatever." Alfred sighed, wiggling out of Ivan's grip to sit up, stretching his arms above his head, yawning. Ivan watched the back muscles work in the stretch before Alfred dropped his arms again, "Anyway, come on, I'm hungry and hotel food is way overpriced."

"Alfred, if you want me to go anywhere, you will have to give me my eye back." Ivan said, not that he really wanted to move at the moment, "Besides, I am still tired."

"You've been dead! Ah, you older nations and not wanting to do things. Fine I'll wait." He sighed, flopping back down. There was a moment of silence as Ivan continued watching the blond, "No, you can't have it back."

"I do not understand your recent obsession with my eye, but I would like it back."

"Grow a new one, you never let me keep any." Alfred whined, pulling at Ivan's arm. He usually pulled at his scarf or jacket, but seeing how they both lacked any clothes, he resorted to a body limb. Ivan winced slightly at that, his chest feeling sore.

"It takes forever to do that and I do have a job, my boss will be upset if I show up missing an eye."

"I'll buy you an eyepatch, a really awesome eyepatch."

"Alfred."

"Please? Just this once?"

"Nyet, you can yank out and keep my eyes any other time when I do not have to be somewhere."

"What if I told you I put it in your ass?"

"I am pretty sure I would have noticed something by now."

Alfred opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it, "True... but you haven't noticed something~"

"And what would that be?" Ivan smiled at his lover. Alfred touched their noses together before kissing Ivan's cheek slowly as his hand came to rest on Ivan's chest, right on his heart. The Russian gasped at the strange feeling. He felt Alfred's warm fingers practically on his heart and other organs around it. He looked down to see that the right side of his body was definitely... skinnier then his left side, sunken in. The beating of his heart seeming right below the deformed-looking skin. A large section of his skin had stitches through it as if somebody had tried open-heart surgery on him. "What did you do last night?" Ivan asked in wonder. The blond only hummed, kissing his forehead.

"I'm surprised you're still alive really. Then again I guess one can live with only one operational lung."

"You removed my lung?"

"Yep." Alfred practically sang, smirking, "You probably shouldn't do any physically exerting things until you're all healed up."

"Interesting." Ivan smiled, wrapping his arm around Alfred's waist right above the others ass, "Too bad."

"Yeah, but your flight is today anyway, so it's not like much could happen." Ivan groaned at the words, he had forgotten that he would have to go back to Russia today.

"Perfect." If he'd remember that, he wouldn't have let Alfred kill him. It always was best to have at least a day spent laying around, it was always for the best after... well his lung being removed and such.

"Don't worry, the stitches will dissolve, so you don't have to worry about them."

"Da, because that is what I am worried about." Ivan rolled his eye, Alfred snuggling into the side of his chest that wasn't damaged, smiling happily, "What time is it?" He needed to catch his flight at one.

"Hm? Oh, like twelve forty or so."

"What?"

"I know, you usually wake up before then."

"I have twenty minutes to get to the airport?" Ivan asked in disbelief. That was about the worst luck he could think of. Standing up, he ran his hand through his hair and biting his lip at the feeling of cum inside him, "And I need to shower. How am I going to make it?" It was hard booking a flight to Russia and his boss had wanted him back soon after the meeting.

Alfred just sprawled out on the now empty bed, laying on his stomach and closing his eyes, dark rings under them, "Don't worry, planes are always an hour late at the very least."

"Except when you expect it to be." Ivan muttered, going into the bathroom and turning on the light. Alfred really was such a procrastinator. Turning the shower on and stepping under the water just long enough to get wet before looking for his shampoo. It wasn't where he left it, "Alfred, where's my stuff?"

"I packed all your stuff, you're welcome! You can use mine or the hotels. And I already checked your flight before and it's coming in late, take your time!"

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"You could mention it more." Ivan smiled, chuckling slightly before grabbing the other shampoo sitting there. Too bad he couldn't stay under the hot water for more than fifteen minutes even with Alfred's assurances. He wished he had remembered he had to be somewhere today. But it was always hard to think when there was a gun against his head and Alfred smirking over him with a glint of unconcealed darkness creeping into blue eyes.

* * *

><p>"See, what did I tell you? We're just in time cause it was late." Alfred said. Ivan sighed in relief, looking at the line that at the moment wasn't moving. There weren't very many people around though, "Hey I forgot my wallet at the hotel, mind lending me some bucks?"<p>

"Why?"

"To get food! I personally missed like so many meals I'm going to wither away right here. I could get you something real quick for the flight over."

"I have been dead, I am not too hungry. Just get me something small for later." Ivan muttered, pulling his wallet out and handing it to the younger, "Just don't put me in dept."

"I'll try not to." Alfred stuck his tongue out before standing up and walking towards the small and probably ridiculously over-priced restaurants airports usually had. Ivan smiled slightly watching the other go. He took a deep breath but winced at the huge pain it caused him. It was almost crippling. He put a hand to his chest and leaned forward slightly. But whatever it was passed as soon as it had come. Ivan slowly straightened, sighing lightly as he let his hand rest over his beating heart a moment longer before letting it drop to his side.

"I will be watching you." Ivan narrowed his eyes and turned to smiled pleasantly at the Asian country.

"Japan, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for my flight. I saw you two come in." Japan said simply.

"Ah, well I can understand Alfred having friends" Mostly because the blond was stubborn like that, "but I would not get too close if I were you."

"I will not, I respect Alfred-san. However, I will be around to make sure you don't hurt him." Ivan hummed.

"How nice. I hope to see you in Siberia then."

"You live in Moscow."

"Da, that I do." Japan didn't seem to know what to think of that one, "But I would like to make this clear." Ivan said, stepping forward and narrowing his eyes at the other, "Alfred is _my_ lover. Given the choice I think he would choose me over you."

"Perhaps. But he is more likely to be loyal to his friends for more... stable relationships."

"Hey Ivan, I didn't know what to get you, cause there were just sandwiches so- oh hey Kiku! What's up?" Alfred smiled at him.

"I am just waiting for my flight. I saw that you were here too." Japan said, smiling at Alfred in such a warm and friendly way that Ivan found himself koling.

"Oh cool. Oh yeah, so Ivan I got you a sub, it's got like stuff on it and some chips too. Cause the sandwich will go bad and you probably want something for later." Alfred said as he handed over the sandwich, bag of chips, and wallet, keeping the three other sandwiches he had for himself. At least he only ordered three.

"Da." Ivan said, frowning slightly at the slight distraction from his glaring contest, but smiled at Alfred and kissed him on the cheek. He felt some victory when the blond lightened slightly.

"Anyway, you should probably hurry, there's no more line and that usually means they'll leave soon." And the joy was gone. Nodding a bit and putting the food into his bag, Ivan hesitated a moment, giving a long look at Japan, who turned towards Alfred.

"Ah, Alfred-san, if you are not busy anytime soon, perhaps you would like to come to my house and relax for a little? There is that game I was telling you about."

"Oh dude, that sounds awesome!" Alfred said, eyes brightening, "I don't have any plans, think I could still book a flight?" Kiku nodded, smiling.

"Da, and I could skip my flight and take a different one." Ivan said darkly. Alfred laughed.

"That's funny Ivan, come on." The blond said, grabbing his arm and leading him towards the plane. Ivan frowned, "It's fine Ivan. Have a little faith in me, okay? I mean seriously. You know I won't do anything." Sometimes it really annoyed him that it seemed Ivan didn't trust him enough to hang out with friends. He knew it was the others want to control and completely own, but it still bugged him.

"It is not you I don't trust... but _him_." Ivan snarled the last word.

"Come on Ivan, him and me have been friends for longer than you and me have been lovers." Ivan winced at that, wondering if Alfred was saying he preferred the others company because their relationship was more wholesome and friendly and had been cheerful for quite awhile. "If he wanted something he would have tried something by now. You're just too possessive sometimes." Alfred stopped a bit before the person who was there to accept the tickets, "I won't get into any trouble so stop worrying up a fucking storm." The blond said as he took a bite of his own sandwich.

"The day you stay out of trouble is the day that I grow short." Ivan commented, but smiled and ruffled Alfred's hair despite the glare and pout, "I will see you soon, right?"

"You better believe it." Alfred smiled. Ivan nodded, giving the airport person his ticket and walking on the plane, a bit of worry rising in him as he left Alfred alone with Japan. He took a seat where his ticket was. First class so that he didn't have to worry about people kicking the back of his seat or any such disturbances. He didn't mind riding couch most of the time, but if he had some money to spare he did like first class. The chairs were more comfortable for the long ride, and you got better customer service.

He watched the airport, continuing to worry for his reckless lover. But couldn't help but smile remembering that just yesterday - or he assumed it was yesterday - Alfred had said that he loved him, not to him, but it was still very heart-warming. And he had said that he meant every word of what he had said. That alone made him sigh and momentarily forget about his anger. It was back a moment later though.

The plane took off after a while and he reclined in his seat, only a little after doing he let his eyelids droop over his eyes, yawning lightly. Being dead, despite popular opinion, was not very restful at all, but it was still sleep so one would find it hard to fall asleep even when exhausted, and he was ready to get some real rest despite that fact or the steady pain in his chest.

* * *

><p>Ivan opened his eyes groggily, blinking the fuzziness out of his vision as he woke up to the world around him. There was the sound of something beeping. Moving his head to look around, he blinked as he found himself in a room he didn't recognize in the least. Plain and dull white walls, bright overhead lights, a window with a view that showed that he was so far up that he wouldn't be able to jump out without hurting himself. The bed he was laying on was comfortable enough, but the blankets were thin. There was a single plain door with a tiny window in it to see a hallway looked like it was the only way out. Though there was another door leading to a small bathroom.<p>

He frowned, wondering how in the world he had gotten from on a plane back to Russia to inside a hospital. He tried sitting up but noticed a weight to his side as he did. Looking over he saw something that made him smile despite the confusion he felt. Alfred was sitting on a chair next to the bed, arms folded on the bed, head resting on his own arms. There was a trail of drool down his mouth, which happened a lot actually, and the other still had his glasses on. Though Ivan usually tried to take them off when the other dozed off because that really couldn't be comfortable, it always woke the other up instantly if he so much as touched them. It was curious sometimes.

Looking to the end table next to him, he saw a little bouquet of fresh sunflowers, making him smile even more. Then again, he wondered how long he had been there. And why. He reached his hand out and petted the others head, watching as Alfred smiled in his sleep and nuzzled up into the hand affectionately. Chuckling lightly, Ivan decided he would try his hardest to take the glasses off Alfred, they really did look too uncomfortable to sleep in. He slowly put his hands on either side of the frames, but as soon as he tried giving the slightest pull to get them over the others ears, Alfred snapped awake, looking groggy and sitting up a bit. Ivan let the other slip through his fingers, "Good morning." Ivan smiled as Alfred wiped the drool off of his mouth and seemed to be trying to wake up more.

A moment later his eyes lit up, "Ivan! How are you? Are you feeling alright?"

"Da, I am fine. Why am I in a hospital though?" He questioned.

"Oh, well you were found dead on the plane after they landed... so the humans took you to a hospital. Your government pulled some strings to get you to Russia and a private facility where you could recover." Alfred explained, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away, "Sorry... it was kinda my fault." He muttered quietly as he looked away.

"Ah it is fine." Ivan muttered, feeling his ribs on his left side, if they were back that probably meant he was fully healed. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Well asleep or dead? You were asleep for about a day and dead for like four. You really had me worried you know! I get this call from my boss saying how you're in the hospital after the meeting, they're trying to figure out what happened. I dropped my game with Kiku to come see you. And I hope you know how fucking hard it was to not do anything to you while you were dead!"

Ivan smiled, "I can imagine. I am sorry that you had to cut your time sort with Kiku to see me."

"No you're not." Alfred rolled his eyes but looked down at Ivan, smile fading a bit and eyes losing a certain cheeriness, "You sure you okay?"

"I am perfectly fine, I just needed a bit more time to recover. Did you try something new?" Alfred bit his lip before nodding. "Then that is probably it, my body was not used to it."

"Well yeah and no human lives with the um... modifications I gave you so I guess I should have seen that coming, but I didn't think you'd be out for days. You usually aren't."

"You do not have to worry too much about my health Alfred, I have lived through much worse."

"Well yeah but..." Alfred started but trailed off, "That doesn't mean I want to cause you a ton of pain."

"I know that, do not worry, I hardly felt anything at all." Just sharp occasional pains in his chest. "What happened though?"

"Erm well the doctors will probably tell you." Alfred muttered, blushing, "I'm kind of in some hot water right now... actually I kind of snuck in here, I'm not really suppose to be seeing you until this is all cleared up."

"Why?" Ivan asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well they found my DNA so it's not that hard to-"

"No not that... wait, I washed before I left. How did they find anything? Ah, first why are you being suspected for something?"

"Um well... you did die and our bosses tend to take that really seriously."

"Well surely at the very least you could say that somebody killing me soon after we slept together?"

"Yeah they're not really going to buy that. But don't worry about it, I got it all figured out! I just needed to check to see how you were doing seeing the big deal they were making I was seriously worried for you, ass."

Ivan smiled, sitting up and pulling the other closer to him to kiss him. Alfred smiled a bit, leaning forward easily to deepen the kiss before his watch let out a dull beep and he pulled back. Ivan frowned, but let the blond pull back. "Right... um... " Alfred muttered, clicking the button and walking towards the bathroom, closing it slightly. Ivan tilted his head, perhaps the other had to go to the bathroom. A couple minutes passed with no sound coming from the bathroom when he heard a door open.

He looked towards the door to see a nurse come in. _"Oh, you are awake!"_ She smiled, speaking Russian of course, Alfred had said he had been able to be moved to Russia. She gave a slight bow and walked over. _"How are you feeling sir?"_

_"I am feeling quite fine. I am completely healed from... whatever killed me."_

_"Do you remember what killed you?"_ She asked, looking at him.

_"No... I remember dying on the plane."_ Not exactly true, but plausible. He wondered if he should ask, Alfred hadn't said what killed him, but he was curious as to what exactly was putting Alfred in trouble. _"Ah... were you able to find out how I died?"_

The woman nodded slowly, looking away and shifting uncomfortably. _"Yes, I could get the doctor if you would like him to tell you."_

_"I am fine with you telling me."_

_"A-Alright sir."_ She cleared her throat. _"You had a heart attack due to clotting in your bloodstream and arteries."_

_"A heart attack?"_ A nation couldn't have a natural causing death, it just didn't happen. A good thing too, because Alfred would have had a heart attack at this point from all the junk food he ate. _"That is impossible."_

_"We have the test results if you would like to look."_

_"You are mistaken, I cannot have a heart attack, it is just not natural for my kind."_

_"Yes sir we were informed on that. But it was not due to natural blood clotting."_

_"Oh? What was it then?"_

_"...there was semen found in your heart. We suspect it was pumped through your bloodstream." _Ivan stared, and processed. Then his face turned red.

_"Ah...I-I think I need a moment alone."_ He said uncertainly. The nurse hesitated but she nodded, walking towards the door.

_"Very well sir, I will give you some time, please call if you need anything and somebody will come see you around dinner."_

_"T-thank you."_ Ivan muttered as she closed the door. He put a hand to his mouth, feeling his cheeks much warmer than usual. Alfred... did something like that? True he never knew what Alfred did while he was out. Suddenly his lung missing made sense. Well now he knew why Alfred couldn't blame it on somebody else now. But the fact that the younger blond had actually... what exactly? Fucked his heart somehow? And having the others cum inside his very blood? It was all a lot to think on. He looked up at the bathroom, the door hadn't moved but he knew the other was in there. "Alfred..." He said in English, watching the door. "Come out."

After a moment the door slowly opened, the other not making eye contact as he shuffled slowly towards Ivan. He could speak Russian, though brokenly it was plenty enough to get by, though he never spoke it willingly. He stopped near the bed, looking down at the ground, an occasional muscle twitching in his body.

Alfred, unable to stand such awkward silence for more than one second, spoke, "Ivan, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't think about it really, but i-if I had know it would have had such a difficult effect on your body I swear I wouldn't have thought of doing such a thing! And I just-" Ivan sighed, reaching out to grab Alfred's wrist to gather the others attention before pulling him down onto the bed.

Alfred yelped a bit in surprise, colliding with Ivan awkwardly on the bed. He shifted slightly, making it much more comfortable for the both of them, looking at Ivan with curious and still worried blue eyes. Ivan smiled, rolling the other below him, biting down into the other neck, enjoying the small noise the other made. He kissed along the bruising bite, "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever known." Ivan muttered, nipping and licking at Alfred's lips. Alfred smiled, closing his eyes as he opened his mouth, fighting back against the tongue for a moment before Ivan pushed inside the others mouth, hands already moving up the other shirt, ignoring the bomber jacket.

It was slightly unfair how Alfred was fully dressed and he was in a hospital gown, but at least they were wise enough not to remove his scarf. He scratched Alfred's nipples, the younger gasping and bucking his hips up into Ivan's. "Y-You're so weird." Alfred blushed strongly, eyes still closed, face tilted up as he panted slightly. Ivan smirked, sucking on Alfred's neck, moving his hands back down the others very well toned chest and stomach. Licking along the vein in the others neck, Ivan started unbuttoning the others jeans. He felt a hand wind around his own neck and the blond making a small pleased noise.

Alfred's other hand grabbed one of his own once his jeans and boxers were pulled down enough not to be too much of a hindrance. Ivan didn't mind, deciding to see what Alfred wanted with it as he continued biting several places along Alfred's neck. Marking him in what he could only hope would stay there the whole day before it healed. Ivan felt the hand Alfred was controlling touch something familiar and couldn't help the wide smirk that formed at the blond's gasp, his back arching and eyes falling closed. Small nails bit into his neck as he watched the other rock into his hand. "Enjoying yourself?" Alfred shivered, nodding.

Ivan didn't mind that Alfred closed his eyes a lot, he always said his name so he couldn't blame the other at all for getting lost in a fantasy of something different transpiring. Putting a couple fingers in his mouth, Ivan slicked them up, watching Alfred's faces and hearing the noises that were more genuine than the ones before, the younger clearly having difficulty suppressing them, even with his mouth closed. Still, it was always a delicious sight to see Alfred desperately rocking against him.

Pulling the fingers out and with his mouth now free, Ivan once more started biting everywhere his mouth could reach, enjoying how Alfred would sometimes arch up slightly to meet them. "God... Ivan..." Smiling at the voice practically dripping with lust and complete want, Ivan slipped both his fingers down and into Alfred. The blond gasped, jerking at the sudden intrusion, but relaxing soon after, he had taken more in one go before. He didn't spend a whole lot of time stretching the other, just enough to make sure it wouldn't be painful to him since it had been about a week. Slipping them out, Ivan threaded that hand through Alfred's hair, tugging at it and ignoring the fact it had been in the others ass not too long ago.

Pulling the blond's head back he heard Alfred mutter something almost incoherent, moving his hips up once again into Ivan's hand, legs wrapping a moment later around Ivan's hips, making it so much easier to push inside the willing blond. Alfred gasped, eyes opening for a couple seconds as Ivan groaned and didn't wait to start thrusting. If he had learned anything it was that Alfred got impatient very quickly even if he did wait. Pulling at the hair and biting to draw blood along Alfred's neck, he moaned at the feeling of his own pleasure as Alfred yelped, hips rocking forward, meeting his thrusts.

Alfred always felt so fucking tight and warm. And to think that the other had done something that would mix the blond's cum into his bloodstream. He shivered, thrusting harder into Alfred, the very thought only seeming to excite him more. It wasn't too long before his thrusts became unsteady and random before he came inside Alfred, filling his lover. Riding out his climax with several more thrusts, Ivan focused on not collapsing on the other in the small hospital bed. Slowly recovering from his high he smiled as he watched as a few minutes later, under his own ministrations and Ivan's hand he still possessed, Alfred came as well.

He watched the other reach pure bliss before relaxing completely, blue eyes glassy with pleasure. They were looks he didn't get to see as often as he would have liked. Filing the look away in his memory, he smiled as he untangled his hand from Alfred's hair. The blond looked up at him before giving a groggy smile, releasing his arm and wrapping both around Ivan's neck, pulling up to kiss him softly. Smiling against the lips, Ivan moved his own hands to wrap around Alfred's waist, wiping the cum on his hands on the hospital sheets where they wouldn't lay on it. Turning them slightly so they were both laying down side by side they both got comfortable. Ivan pulled up the sad excuse for a blanket over them and started running his fingers though the others blond and sweaty hair.

He loved the lazy smile he got. Several minutes of silence went between them until it was Ivan who broke it, "You have not been sleeping enough." He muttered softly.

"I know... " Alfred yawned a bit before smiling happily and nuzzling up into him. "But I've been kind of busy. And worried about you. Especially when they wouldn't let me see you."

"Hm. I would not have been pleased with that."

"Yeah."

"But here is what we will do about it." Ivan said, knowing that this was worrying Alfred. The blond was absolutely terrified anybody else would find out about this. "You will go alright? And I will see you when I get out. Do what you have been doing these last few days, or better yet go back to your own country. At the meeting we will tell our bosses that it is something we do between ourselves for fun and as a kink. I am sure there will be a meeting because of this between us and our bosses. Usually we wait until we are not busy, but I forgot I had a plane to catch. That is all true, da? Okay? Then they will just think that we are a little extreme with it all. They will probably not know what to think... okay?"

Alfred smiled, kissing Ivan's neck softly. "Okay." He muttered. "If you're okay with that..."

"Of course, and it will work out alright. They have no business in our bedroom affairs anyway." Alfred nodded against him. "Good, now you will have to go." Ivan muttered, kissing the others forehead and looking at the clock. "The nurse will no doubt inform the doctors and my boss, and they cannot find you here when they come to check on me, alright?"

"Yeah... alright. But I will see you soon, right?" Alfred asked, pulling away and looking at him.

Ivan chuckled, kissing the others lips before pulling away and nodding. "You cannot get rid of me so easily. I will see you at the meeting."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to be discharged from the hospital since he was completely healed. His boss had re-informed him of facts he already knew and Ivan had been careful to comment, saying it would probably be best to talk to America and his boss about this. So, about a month since seeing his blond he was happy to finally be walking to his boss's office where the meeting was being held. He was upset because he was a little late, but that didn't stop his eagerness.<p>

Straightening out his scarf a bit more, he took a heavy sigh, glad that all of this would finally be taken care of and put out of the way. Putting a hand on the door, he opened it, walking inside and closing it behind him as he observed the room. There was his boss of course, and Alfred's. But the young blond was missing. "Ah, Russia there you are. We already started discussing some small matters, but I am glad you are here." His boss said, in English for their guest.

"Where is America?" Ivan asked, eyes narrowing. They probably mistook his anger to be directed at said nation for what the blond had done. "I would think he would have returned to his own country."

The US president shifted slightly before coughing and speaking. "Yes, he did. And I am here to inform you in person that this issue has been dealt with."

"What do you mean?" Ivan growled darkly. "You both were invited so that we could discuss what is to be done."

"Russia, sit down please." His boss warned. Ivan hesitated before taking one of the seats stiffly.

After a moment America's boss spoke again. "We took your account into consideration. Usually you would have more of a say, but all together it wasn't a normal trial since Alfred is our representative."

"Trial?" Ivan questioned, getting a sinking feeling.

"Yes, after recent events we looked into his past file and looked through a few things. He has murdered several people in cold blood as well as defiled and mutilated the corpses."

Oh no, they knew. Ivan sighed heavily, shaking his head. "What was his punishment?"

"... Death."

"Death? Hm, a country cannot be killed."

"No, we did as best we could."

"Hm... I would like to see this." Ivan said, narrowing his eyes. "Forgive me, but I do not think you would know if it would be good enough."

Both the bosses exchanged looks before the US president spoke again, "I am not opposed to this idea, that is alright with me."

His boss nodded. "I suppose in these events that it is alright."

"I am glad." He was going to murder everybody if Alfred was really truly dead. But no, he could not think like that because it was impossible. It was impossible for a country to die... it was impossible for Alfred to die... to leave him in such a way. "I would like to ensure that America is dead. After everything. I would take it almost as a threat." Ivan hummed thoughtfully. "So I would very much want to make sure you took care of this. I am sure you would not mind me having the body either, da?"

"... of course not."

"Ah, I am glad that you care so little for somebody so threatening towards my country. I cannot wait to meet the new embodiment that raises from all this." Ivan grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>*gasp* Alfred dead? I never do <em>that<em>. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
